


The Substitute

by Ladytalon



Category: DCU, Justice League of America (Comics), Teen Titans
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On work release from the Suicide Squad, Arthur Light decides to turn the situation to his own advantage (EARTH 14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Substitute

Moments like this, Arthur Light thinks to himself as he walks through the doors, almost make up for the indignities forced upon him on a daily basis. The first look of dawning horror, followed closely by heads that turn one by one as if they're falling dominoes, is like balm to the soul.

The crowd simply _parts_ in front of him as if it is the Red Sea and he is Moses. The noise level drops noticeably and there is a flurry of activity as his audience dives for their cell phones to send frenzied text messages and hissed warnings. " _…Doctor **Light** , no shit, he just…" "…coming this way…" "…guess who just…"_

Stopping in front of a door marked with the number '103', Arthur turns the knob and enters the room to find himself the object of terrified attention. He walks to the front of the room, savoring the fact that he's about to make at least half of them cry, and writes his name on the dry erase board before turning to face them.

He can immediately pick out three Titans, and is willing to bet there are four more of them stationed around the room. "Put your books beneath your desks, and get out something to write with and on." Arthur pauses to suck the light from the screen of Mia Dearden's iPhone, ruining it beyond repair as she attempts to text a warning to the next class. "Pop quiz." The color drains from their faces as if they've been dunked in flour.

Oh, how he loves moments like this.


End file.
